Again
by Switchblade Katchoo
Summary: A broken heart shall be whole once again. O/?


**Disclaimer:**** How many times do I have to tell you? If you keep reading my fanfiction you'll go blind! XD! Seriously, to everyone who's been reading/reviewing my stuff I do appreciate it and would like to thank you all. That's why this is going to be my last Shortie. I want to do something for the fans that isn't only 1,000 words long. Something well worth their time, rants, reviews, comments, faves and alerts. So be on the look out for an actual Story involving A/O in the near future. ^_^ Thank you. Now read on!!!!!**

_"A wounded heart you gave, my soul you took away. Good intentions you had may, I know you did. I come from a place that hurts and God knows how i've cried. And I never want to return. Never fall again."_

Outside of Olivia's one bedroom apartment the rain was having its way with the world beyond. A flicker of lightening, followed by a window rattle boom of thunder made the dark haired woman wince as she moved into the front area. The TV was already on, the soft glow penetrating an otherwise pitch black apartment. Olivia sat cross legged on the soft cushions of a dark blue couch and wrapped herself up tightly within the folds of a thin sheet adorned by feline paw prints. She'd driven home just as the clouds parted, sending a cascade of water hammering down on the roof of her poor Jeep. Now she was nestled comfortably in the safety of her own home. All that remained was to locate something entertaining to watch and hopefully, the SVU Detective mused sorrowfully, hopefully she would be able to fall asleep without thinking too much about how terribly lonely she felt inside.

Alex had been gone five years. Olivia cried just as long.

When sleep came for the hearbroken Detective, it came swiftly and angrily, sweeping her up into a dark void penetrated only by flashes of crimson and a single scream. HER scream. Olivia couldn't recall how many times she'd been through the exact same dream. Or maybe it was a nightmare developed by her guilty concious to punish her for not going after Alex; for not quitting the SVU and joining the ADA wherever she'd been tucked away by the witness protection program. Cruel, vicious punishment that repeated itself night, after night, after night. Olivia would wake only when her own cry of anguish filled the air and she reached out for a body that was no longer at her side. And that night was no different.

Olivia dragged herself into the bathroom and smashed her hand into the light switch, groaning when the bright light pained her eyes. She set both hands against the sink, leaning forward so she could squint at the haggard, sleep deprived ghost staring back through the glass mirror." God...what the hell is wrong with me...." She murmured softly.

Unwilling to fall back into the arms of fitful slumber, Olivia changed from her pajamas into a pair of black track pants, running shoes and a white tank top covered by a matching black jacket with a hood that kept her features neatly shrouded in semi-obscurity. Olivia enjoyed exercising, especially jogging, as it gave her time to think and focus on whatever problems were bothering her. She had long ago given up on the age old argument held between herself and her concious where Alexandra Cabot was concerned. Too much time had passed. If Alex wanted had been able to return, she would have done so by then Olivia reasoned. The ADA's enemies were in jail, yes, but there were plenty of followers who would gain favor with the incarcerated men by killing the woman who put them behind bars.

Olivia shook her head to scatter the thoughts away. She knew the outcome, knew there was no way she'd be able to contact Alex and no way she could ditch Elliot. Not now with his recent troubles at home. Once her home was departed, Olivia pulled up the hood on her jacket, eyeing the steady rainfall with an irritated scowl, before she pushed herself forward, straight into its icy chill. By some miracle Olivia was finally able to clear her mind. She had gone several blocks through flooded street corners, trash strewn sidewalks and huddled groups of homeless men trying to keep dry beneath covers of newspaper, cardboard and plastic trash bags. Olivia couldn't ignore their pleading stares as they watched her slip by, but she couldn't very well invite them home, either.

Somewhere in the distance a neon sign flashed the number twenty-four, just below the name Albert, inviting the rain-soaked Detective into the alluring warmth of an all night diner. Albert's Diner. Olivia squished her way down the center walkway of the eatery, leaving puddles of water in the shapes of her running shoes as she went, which was followed by a low squishing sound from her drenched socks. Olivia noticed only two others inside the diner, both sitting at opposite ends of the bar; one reading a newspaper, while the other wolfed down a plate of pancakes. Breakfast suddenly sounded very appealing to Olivia. She plopped down in a corner booth, her free hand collecting the lamenated menu and propping it open on the tabletop. Chocoloate brown orbs scanned the neatly typed columns of plates, side dishes, sandwhichs and late night special.

"Would you like something to drink?" A light, almost inaudible voice distracted Olivia's focus and she tilted her head a fraction to look up at the waitress, who's own head was bowed as she flipped open a leather notepad to its first page.

"Water, please." Olivia replied softly. Her eyes studied the youthful features of a tanned, dark haired young woman with only the gentle traces of make-up shadowed across a sharp, angular profile. The Detective's mind immediatly came up with a single word to describe her: Beautiful. Shocked by her own thoughts, Olivia shifted uncomfortably in her seat, eyes dropping back to the menu. "Can I get the cheese and mushroom omlette, too?"

"Sure. That's my favorite." The waitress smiled politely, revealing a perfect row of white teeth. "I'll be right back with your water." A quick nod, then she collected her newest customer's menu and moved back into the kitchen area behind the counter.

Olivia could only stare after her, noting how strange she felt all of a sudden. A shiver caused her skin to goosebump and Olivia felt foolish at how she was reacting. No other woman made her feel so damn awkward, so easily, save for Alexandra Cabot! And if she was feeling this way now, what, exactly, did it mean? Olivia drummed her fingertips against the tabletop and turned her head to view the street beyond through a neatly polished window on her left. She cycled through the possibilities, the first and foremost of which was the plain and simple fact the last woman she went to bed with was Alex. And five years was a long time to go without sex. Olivia chose to go with the notion that her horomones were just out of whack. Work kept her busy for the most part, but recently the amount of crimes in most of the city's departments continued to drop as the years rolled by. The SVU also had its fair share of replacement/temporary ADA's as well, the latest of which was no one's favorite to begin with, but had slowly earned a bit of respect from the crew she worked for. Just barely, in Olivia's opinion, since no one she knew could ever replace an ADA like Alexandra Cabot.

"Here you are. Would you like anything else?" The waitress interrupted Olivia's thoughts once more and the brunette arched both brows, hesitating in her response.

"Uh...no. That's okay." Olivia's gaze dropped to the young woman's apron, where she hoped a nametag would be pinned. There was nothing there save for a collection of pins and buttons. "A name would be nice, though." She added casually, wrapping a hand around her glass of water and bringing it to her lips for a long, slow sip.

"I'm sorry, my name is Simone." Simone patted down the pockets of her apron and frowned. "I keep losing the damn thing." She muttered under her breath, smiling apologetically at Olivia. "You're the only person who's asked me my name all night, so I didn't think anything about where my nametag was." A light shrug lifted her shoulders.

"Didn't mean to put you on the spot, Simone." Olivia said by way of indirect apology. She leaned back in the booth, letting her legs stretch out beneath the table. Her eyes eventually met Simone's and discovered the other woman had one honey colored eye and one dark green eye. Olivia wondered how she could have missed that earlier, but then the waitress had been too busy scribbling the order down anyways and hadn't looked up from the notepad. "...wow..."

"My eyes, right?" Simone blushed, looking down at the checkered tiles below. Her hands fidgeted with the end of her apron. "Runs in the family. All the girls, anyways. Most people don't notice." She explained and shrugged.

"Order up!!" A loud, male voice erupted from the kitchen, startling Simone who jumped in fright.

"Sorry." Simone practically flew back behind the counter to retrieve Olivia's plate. She expertly balanced it on her upper arm along with a plate of toast, butter, jam and silverware wrapped in a white napkin. These she arranged one by one on the table until everything was spread out evenly. "Enjoy..um.." Simone refrained from saying 'miss', not wanting to give the impression she thought the brunette was old. Far from it, Simone actually thought the other woman had a feral, dangerous vibe that attracted, more than it repelled the young waitress.

"Liv." Olivia replied, allowing a small smile to edge her lips upwards. She finally released Simone from her intense gaze and diverted her energy towards the delicious smelling breakfast set in front of her. Olivia hadn't meant to start anything with the young woman, nor had she intended anything beyond a quick run and a quick stop out of the rain. That still didn't explain what she said next. "Can you sit for awhile, or will you get into trouble? I really don't like eating alone." Five years was more than enough time to get sick of eating all by yourself in an apartment that was simply too quiet to stand most nights.

"Sure. No, I mean, I won't get into trouble. Hold on." Simone fumbled over her words, disappearing for a few minutes inside the kitchen.

She popped up without her apron, which revealed the curve hugging blue jeans she wore, accompanied by a black and white Siouxsie and the Banshees t-shirt and a belt with tiny Super Mario items running along its length. _I've gone and flirted with a teenager! Oh my god!! _Olivia mused in silent panic. She took a long pull off her water to help swallow down the nervous tension that was restricting her throat. Of all the women to confuse as women, she picked the one that was actually a kid. Olivia arched a brow when Simone shuffled into the booth opposite her, resting one elbow on the tabletop, then setting her chin in the waiting hand. Fearless, if not equally nervous orbs settled on Olivia somewhat confidently before a ghost of a smirk slipped across Simone's thin lips, only to be hidden by a more gentler smile.

"Any particular reason you're out in that mess?" Simone asked when the silence began to stretch on.

"Clears my head." Olivia answered honestly, shrugging. "Mind if I ask how old you are?" Now or never, she decided, shoveling a forkful of cheesey egg into her mouth.

"Most people just watch the rain for that, Liv. They don't go tromping through it." Simone chuckled. Her brows rose slightly when asked about her age, but her expression never faltered otherwise. "Twenty one." She answered, watching Olivia closely for the woman's reaction.

"No offense, but thank god." Olivia grinned, laughing. She pushed up the sleeves of her jacket to keep from drip-drying on the tabletop. Her hood was next, which she shoved off with one hand, then used the other to comb fingers through her shoulder length, water slicked hair.

"I know, I know, I look like a tenth grader, or something." Simone laughed. "So how old are _you_, Liv?"

The question was reversed, causing Olivia to pause with her fork half-way off her plate. "Old enough to know better, young enough to still do it again and again." She said, shaking her head. "Well, that was delicious. What's do I owe?" Olivia wiped her mouth on a napkin, pushing the empty plate aside and reaching for a piece of toast.

"Consider it payment for keeping me company. Maybe you can do it again sometime, Liv." Simone suggested in a tone of voice that caught Olivia's attention due to its lower register.

"Yeah. Maybe." Olivia glanced through the window and noticed the rain was no longer taking its anger out on the city. "Thanks." She added, giving Simone a final smile, then heading back out of the diner and into the street beyond.

That night Olivia fell into so deep a slumber that not even her nightmares could follow her down.


End file.
